1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laminated inductor, and to a method of manufacture of a laminated inductor.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art, methods are known for the manufacture of couplers and other electronic components in which laser light is used to form grooves in a green sheet, and the grooves are filled with a conductive paste, for the purpose of increasing the thickness of the conduction pattern and reducing electrical resistance (see for example Patent Literature 1). An electronic component manufactured by such a method of electronic component manufacture comprises a laminate, in which a plurality of insulator layers are laminated, and a strip-like conductor pattern positioned within the laminate. The conductor pattern has a pair of broad faces, and peripheral side faces which connect the pair of broad faces over the entire perimeter of the pair of broad faces.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-041017